


Mistake

by jeritzers



Series: The Complications of Fanservice [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, M/M, Reverse Chronology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritzers/pseuds/jeritzers
Summary: But what if he did things different way back then?George recounts the past few months in his life, from ending one of his strongest friendships to beginning a romantic relationship with someone unexpected.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s)
Series: The Complications of Fanservice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861285
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> i've gotten a lot more ideas from a lot more dream team content but i don't think i've organized this shit enough 😅
> 
> reading the first part of the series might give this fic more sense: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527937
> 
> NOTE: if any of the people mentioned in this fic express any discomfort about shipping/fanfics, i'm immediately taking this fic down. ^v^

George didn’t expect everything that has happened in the past few months. He began uploading vlogs with his girlfriend and his views exploded. His new videos gained way more traction than his Minecraft videos and he has quickly surpassed Dream in subscriber count.

George also didn’t expect to lose Dream on the way. He and Dream are definitely not friends anymore. Not even in good terms. But if their friendship’s what kept the fans sane, then so be it. He sighs, finally posting a Tweet both he and Dream agreed on.

_Everybody, don’t worry. Dream and I are still friends. We just stopped appearing in each other’s videos because of our frequently overlapping schedules. We’re always trying to shoot up some new and exciting content for everyone, so I hope you still watch his stuff even if I’m not in it._

Reminiscing about the past only reminded him of how many mistakes he could have easily evaded; nevertheless, he doesn’t think he’d trade everything he has now for a pretty much unsalvageable one-sided relationship with Dream… but still, he remembers the past few months.

* * *

“Sapnap, I made a huge fucking mistake!” George exasperates, pulling his hair out in frustration. He paces around his room, glancing at his computer once in a while to see Dream’s most recent tweet.

_I’m taking a short hiatus for personal reasons. Don’t worry, I promise I’ll come back better than ever._

Sapnap groans, “Why am I the resident therapist of this goddamn group?” he pauses. “What the hell did you do this time? You and Clay seriously have a worse relationship than a dysfunctional marriage.”

“How do you even know this is about Dream?” George whines, dropping himself onto his bed.

Sapnap loudly sighs, “I’m sure you had something to do with his tweet. He finally told you something, did he?”

“He did. I swear I never meant to lead him on!”

“He knows you didn’t mean to lead him on.” George feels Sapnap roll his eyes through the phone.

“I feel like you know more things than I do, Sapnap.”

“I do but that’s not what we should be talking about. Tell me what happened.”

“I called because he hasn’t been active for quite a while… I snapped and he told me everything then just dropped the call. I know I shouldn’t have snapped but- all this time, Sapnap! I feel like a terrible friend. I shouldn’t have fueled the shipping shit.”

Silence. Only the whirr of his air conditioner was heard as he mulled over a bunch of thoughts that he couldn’t articulate well enough.

“Well… How do you feel about it?” Sapnap breaks the silence.

“I don’t… like him _that_ way, Sapnap. Bloody hell, I have a _girl_ friend.”

“Never did?” Sapnap dares to ask.

“It was all meant to be a joke, Sapnap. I didn’t know one of us would’ve fallen for it eventually!” George reasons.

Sapnap hums, “He also knows that, George. Nobody willingly falls in love, you out of all people should’ve known that.”

George freezes as he tries to find any reasonable reply.

* * *

“Dream!” George calls out when Dream finally answers a call after a week of inactivity. “What the heck happened to you? Even your Discord has been off for a whole week!”

George only hears a sniffle from the other side of the call.

“Dream, please talk to me. You’re seriously worrying me. You’ve never been out for this long without telling someone something.”

Dream croaks, “Stop calling me, you British boy. I’m just taking some time off of everything. I’m _fine._ ” George knows he isn’t. Even if he didn’t know, somebody would have noticed how Clay’s voice wavered when he spoke.

“You don’t sound fine to me, Dream-”

Dream grits out, “George. You’re going to regret not leaving me alone right now.” George furrows his eyebrows as he tries to analyze Dream’s statement.

“Dream-”

“My name’s Clay, George. _Clay_.”

George is so confused. He still had no idea what Dream’s problem was.

“What does that have to do with anything? Fine! _Clay_ , tell me what to do so you can stop wallowing in your sadness!”

Clay exhales in frustration. He emphasizes each word he says next, “George. I want you to drop the call right now. Give me some time, I’m not going anywhere-”

George bursts out, “Clay, I’m not dropping the call without learning anything. I know I may have had less time to spend with you in the past few months but I’ve noticed things, Clay… I try to keep up with you as much as possible but… you’ve been very down in your videos and streams for quite a while! Tell me anything please! I’m not going to have time for this forever, Clay.”

“Maybe I’ve been down ‘because you’ve had less time to spend with me! Maybe I’ve been down ‘because I feel like you don’t need me anymore! Maybe I’ve been down because I’m jealous I could never be yours like Maia is-”

“What the hell do you even mean?”

“For fuck’s sake George, you already know I’m gay! Shouldn’t it be obvious that maybe I have fallen for you too?”

George couldn’t respond. He opens his mouth as if to form a response, yet he couldn’t. He simply wishes Clay would elaborate.

“I know you only see me as a friend. I saw it from miles away. I’m not hoping for a good ending like you and Maia have, George. I planned on just forgetting things and never telling you about it, and I know how unfair it sounds for you. I’m sorry, George. It was all a mistake.”

Clay drops the call. George doesn’t call him again.

* * *

George silently turns off the camera, sitting beside Maia on his bed with a huff. He murmurs, “I think I made a mistake, Maia.”

They just finished filming their first collaboration video, Maia finishing the video with a snippet of her new song. George would definitely be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy playing Minecraft with Maia while they jammed to her songs.

Maia hums, “What do you mean?” She smiles, carefully placing her ukulele beside her.

George hesitates, trying to find a good way to express his jumbled thoughts.

“The whole shipping thing, how do you feel about it?” George decides on an ambiguous question. He could easily redirect the discussion if things were to go south.

“It’s fine. For the fans, I guess. And you’re a really likeable man anyway, George.” _Oh._ “Are you implying that this ‘shipping thing’ was a mistake?”

George fixates his gaze on Maia, observing her curious and almost pointed gaze. She raises an eyebrow at him, still waiting for a reply.

“Maybe, depends on how you respond.” He murmurs, redirecting his eyes to the floor. He couldn’t just let Maia assume things for him so he decides to throw away everything. _Just for a chance, maybe._

He looks back at Maia. “Maia, I- I like you,” He confesses, voice wavering. Maia’s eyes widen, yet she settles on a smile George prays is genuine.

“If I say I like you too, would you still think you made a mistake?” She murmurs, face quickly reddening.

George cannot even describe how happy he felt. He smiles, “I guess I didn’t really make a mistake, did I?”

* * *

George turns off his stream with a face as red as a drunkard’s bloodshot eyes, “Dream, I’m finally going to her place, am I making a mistake?”

“What’s the difference between our rapport and your rapport with her? It’s just fanservice.”

George laughs, “Well, Maia’s a _girl_ and you’re not… And she’s _really_ a very likable person.”

Dream sighs, “Don’t tell me you think you’ll actually be dating her a few months from now.”

“I’m not saying I _will_ but you know nobody willingly falls in love, right?” George murmurs.

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to mention _love_ about her after a few months of simping for each other.” Dream warns, “You better not mistake fan service for reality.”

George hesitantly replies, “No mistakes, Dream. No mistakes.”


End file.
